


Lessons Learned

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friends to Lovers, Friendship Klance, Pidge long hair, Tutor AU, Tutoring, kallura, side keith/allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Lance McClain is failing his science class taught by the eccentric professor Coran.  He meets a bright student who is asked to tutor him.  This student is a young woman named Pidge Gunderson who is in need of a new friend.  Can these two work out their differences and get along?  Will Lance pass his class??





	1. The First Session

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU TO tumblr user @rare-glittery-trash for allowing me to use their AU!! I am so excited to see where this goes!!

Lance McClain heaved a sigh as he looked at his latest grade in Professor Coran’s science class. Despite his bad boy should-be-skipping-classes attitude, this was the first actual subject Lance was truly failing. As terrified as he was to bring this home to his mother, he also knew that it wasn’t his best subject so this particular grade wouldn’t be the end of the world in the long run. It was a harsh reality to face though and he would need some extra help.

The end of the test said, “see me.” with a little smiley face. Only Coran would add a smiley face to an otherwise ominous warning. Lance trudged to the front of the classroom before heading home for the day. He may as well get this dreaded meeting over with.

  
“Professor, you wanted me to talk to you?” Lance felt abnormally small in the tight classroom.  
“Ah, Mr. McClain! Yes, I think you should discuss seeing a tutor after school. It seems your grades in this class aren’t the best I have seen in other subjects. In order for you to improve you need that extra boost.” Lance knew Coran was being encouraging but the idea that he would need a tutor made him want to leave at that very moment and never return. Coran was still talking but Lance had tuned him out.

  
“You’ll need to sign up preferably soon. The next test is a week from Friday.” was all Lance heard before he nodded, turned away from the teacher and decided to go sign up for tutoring. He signed up for a tutor named Katie Holt.

The next day he met with his tutor. It was a girl in his year. He recognized her from the first day of school. She had long blonde hair and round weirdly golden eyes, magnified by spectacles.

  
“Pidge?? Why does it say my tutor is named Katie Holt?” Lance turned to the girl, asking the question out loud more to himself than her.

She answered anyway however in a snide tone.

“Well, you’ve heard of birthnames, right? Katie is mine. It isn’t something I let anyone call me. Only my brother, parents, brother’s boyfriend and my few close friends like Hunk Garrett can call me Katie. I suppose you could call me that if you want. But don’t share it with anyone else. I’d prefer it to be a secret from the general school population.”

With that Lance was drawn into the strange world of this small sass master who in only a short time changed his life.

“So, you’ve been requested by I, the great Lance to teach me things. But how about between lessons we…make some history of our own??” Lance’s face was the equivalent of the flirting emoji, which meant he was trying too hard with this girl.

She wasn’t buying it. His act was falling fast. He needed something quick. Something to make her giggle or squirm. At this point, he would take either option.

“Lance, you’re learning about biology. History jokes aren’t allowed or relevant here.” Pidge deadpanned.

“Okay, Katie Kat.” Lance grinned.

That is until he felt an arm chop him on the head.

“What was that for??”

“Just because I let you call me by my birthname, a privilege not a right by the way, doesn’t mean you can call me any other renditions of it. Is that clear??” Her eyes shone with a fire Lance had never seen before. He was afraid of her all of a sudden. But he stood his ground.  
“Whatever you say, KATIE.” He said the last word so loudly she felt the need to shush him.  
“Do you want the whole library to know?????”

He simply shrugged, making her even more annoyed.

“Let’s just get started.” Pidge/Katie grumbled


	2. The Holt Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look at Pidge and her brother's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter. A lot of these first few chapters will be a bit like that. I need to take time to build up all the relationships in this story. They read like one-shots.

Katie Holt came home late that day. She was exhausted from having to deal with the butthole that was Lance McClain. The butthole she may or may not have had a crush on last year. Katie wanted to scream. She restrained herself until she walked through the door of the house. Then she let it out.  
Immediately when she was done letting her inner feelings surface, she flopped on the couch.

  
“What happened to you?” A kind but teasing voice rang out in the room next door. It was her older brother Matt. He wiped his hands on a dish towel as he walked in. Katie had to hold in her laughter as she observed her brother standing before her in the doorway. Matt was in an apron that read “the last time I cooked, hardly anyone got sick!”

He smiled sweetly at his baby sister as he was drying a kitchen knife. Katie remembered what happened that day and immediately her mood went back to brooding.

“I had to tutor this kid today. He’s failing science class. HOW CAN YOU FAIL SCIENCE CLASS?? He said he’s going to be a regular for me. Can’t you see how excited I am for that??” She gave her brother a meaningful look.

“Wow this kid must have done something to deserve all this sarcasm. You rarely talk this much about one person. Who is it? Anyone I should know about?”

“It’s Lance McClain.” As soon as the name left her lips she was engulfed in a huge hug.

“FINALLY YOU’RE TALKING TO HIM.” Matt spun her around all excited. He looked too happy, almost like he was waiting for this moment all his life.

“What do you mean finally??”

“Hun, if you were trying to hide this little crush from me then you forget. I am your brother and I see every change in mood, every blush, every little thing you try your best to suppress. It’s only because I love you that I take the time to see it. And I knew you liked this kid even before you yourself did. My advice, go through with tutoring him. You might make a new friend in the process and you’ll be doing someone a favor. What’s not to enjoy about it??”

“First of all, you stalker!! How could you know about my feelings before I even figured them out. And secondly, you forgot who it was I’m tutoring! Lance McClain, idiot savant!”

“You do realize that is probably a cover up for him just like your lone wolf routine is also a cover up for you. I can tell you as your older brother that you are in fact the opposite of a lone wolf and have plenty of friends. You have always been a social young girl. Why the sudden change?”

“High school.” Katie turned away to face the couch, signaling the conversation was over.

“That’s too bad, Pigeon. Alright well I have dinner to finish. Just think about what I told you. We’ll be ready to eat in about 20 minutes or so.”

With that, Matt left her to her brooding mood on the sofa.


	3. Katie Kat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is again a filler chapter although on Lance's side!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I am really enjoying seeing the kudos on this!! But you know what would be even better?? Comments!! I would love to hear from my readers!! 
> 
> Enjoy this new chapter!

The McClain household was busy as per usual when Lance arrived home. He was just in time to see his mother bustling around in the kitchen cooking. The scent of rice and beans rose over the ever-present noise of the usual home activities. Mrs. McClain finally noticed her son standing in the kitchen. 

“Mijo! You are home! It’s very late. When did you get here?”

“Sorry to startle you, mom! I just got in. I had to stay behind for tutoring.” 

“Lance, you’re failing a class?” the look his mother gave him chilled Lance to the core. How did she know?? 

“I didn’t want you to worry so I didn’t tell you a thing. I just started and I think the tutor will be helpful.” He put his hand on her shoulder. She brushed it off disgruntled. 

“Mijo, I expected better of you. You are almost 18 and out of the house. The best you could do is get perfect grades.” Lance scowled. That was a lot of expectation to place on him. He barely got home and already she was yelling at him to be better than he was. 

“Mom, that’s what this tutor is for. I want to up my chances to pass the class. I was hoping you would be excited about it. Oh and just so you are aware, the tutor is a girl. A cute girl by the way.” 

On that note, He turned on his heels and left the kitchen. In his bedroom, Lance dropped everything on the floor. He flopped on the bed in the back of the room. He looked around nonchalantly. His posters glared back at him of various female pop stars and other bands. Lance’s best friend, Keith Kogane takes him to all these concerts and gets him the posters since he comes from this rich family despite feeling like an orphan. Speaking of Keith…

 

“So how’d that tutoring session go?” Lance could hear the smirk in his best friend’s voice. 

“ohh booooooooi…” Lance McMeme dove right into a long rant about Pidge and how he hated her… Or that’s what he thought he was going to talk about. He ended up ranting to Keith about how much he wanted to date this girl and how he found her cute but couldn’t tell her because he didn’t think he could handle rejection. 

“So you’re telling me Katie Kat “Pidge” Holt is tutoring you because you can’t wrap your head around basic human science??”

“Hey! Biology is hard!!! All the formulas and the crazy bone names and all that!” 

“Lance, I could have tutored you and it would have been just as well.” Keith scoffed.

“Well, then smarty pants. For your information, I quite enjoy my tutor… Or at least the view of her. Her sass can get a little old. She has one hell of a mouth. I doubt she would be interested in me, anyway. She looks at me like I’m a dork or dweeb but in the worst way.”

"You are a terrible dork and awful dweeb so she is correct in that observation. Listen if you want to date this girl eventually you have to be her friend first. That is the most important thing. Get to know her in between study sessions. Talk outside of tutoring. Do something that puts you out there.” 

“That never gets you anywhere but friendzoned. I can’t seem to bring myself to actually get to know a girl.” 

“It worked for me and Allura. We met at school and became best friends before we ever went out.” Keith was always talking about his gorgeous girlfriend. She was out of this world in both personality and looks, Lance had to admit to himself. 

“okay so if I do become friends with this girl, when do you think I will get to kiss her or hold her hand?” 

“Depends. How fast is she willing to go? That will determine where you go once you have established something. But you have to establish it first. So I want you to do that tomorrow. Talk to this girl. Get to know her. Don’t play 20 questions but do act interested if and when she answers anything you ask.” Keith advised.

“Alright will do pal. I’ll keep you updated. It’s time to go to bed. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, Lance!” Keith hung up. 

Lance was left to think on his own. He fell asleep soon after.


	4. Moving Right Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lance decide to start over and become friends. But does it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like the beginning was taken care of with all the introductions and family relationships. So now it's time for the real story to begin!!

The second tutoring session went along much like the first. The two eyed each other warily. The session itself was only an hour long typically. Neither one felt comfortable making it any more than that. They went through all the material Lance had questions on and then decided enough was enough.

 

“So, do you have anymore questions?” Pidge asked as she was packing her stuff up at the end of the session. She didn’t expect his question because for one it wasn’t science related but also it came out of nowhere. The odd silence forced her to look at him. He had stopped packing with a funny expression on his face.

 

“I do actually,” He leaned in to look her in the eyes. She cursed herself for flushing ever so slightly from the intensity of his stare. “Pidge, do you…do you like me?” He realized a bit too late what he just asked her. And judging by her horrified expression he guessed she had processed the question too.

 

“I don’t mean in any kind of romantic way (Unless you take it that way of course). I just mean can we be friends? I know it’s been hard for you and I to get to know each other. These past two weeks have certainly seemed weird to me as they no doubt have for you. So why don’t we start over and try to get along without all this awkwardness?” He stuck out his hand to her. She took it in her own. The warmth radiating from this boy was nothing like she had ever known.

“I’m Lance McClain.” He flashed her the winning smile. It made her heart melt but she kept her poker face in check.

“Pidge Holt although my closest friends call me Katie.”

“Nice to meet you, Pidge. I hope to keep working with you.” His smile became less dazzling and much more genuine. It was a nice look on him.

“I hope so too, Mr. McClain.”

“May I walk you to your car? It is dark out now.” Despite the fact it was only 4:00 she saw he was right. Night had already fallen.

 

“Why not?” She shrugged thinking nothing of it. Just two friends walking to the car after a typical study session. They talked, laughed and got to know each other’s quirks and families in only a few minutes. Pidge didn’t let herself admit it aloud but she had a lot of fun talking with him. She could tell from Lance’s relaxed expression that he felt similarly to her.

 

“Well, this is me.” She grinned at the green bug in the school parking lot. It was a perfect size for her small stature and kept her safe.

 

“It was great talking to you today, Pidge!”

“Hey, Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“You can call me Katie if you want to. But DON’T under any circumstances call me Katie Kat unless you want to be chopped on the head with a book.” She flashed him her own deviously flirty smile.

“Understood Katie. I take my leave, m’lady. Until tomorrow.” He bowed to her in a silly fashion.

 

“Until tomorrow, good knight.” She teased, doing a slight curtsey. Then decided to be sincere.

 

“Thank you for walking me back to the car, Lance. I hate the dark quite a bit so this made the walk much more comfortable and relaxing.”

 

“Anytime, Pidge. Text me when you get home.” He winked and disappeared in the darkness.

 

Pidge forced her heart to stop racing so she could focus on driving home.


	5. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Pidge make a move now that the two do seem to be closer? What might become of the newly formed friendship if something doesn't go over well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that everyone seems to be enjoying this story!! 
> 
> Keep those comments and Kudos coming!!
> 
> I hope this chapter doesn't rush too much! It has a lot in here... I needed a way to move this plot along.
> 
> Enjoy!!

The weeks flew by faster than Lance could count. He and Katie met every other day for tutoring and on the days they didn’t meet for a session they decided to hang out as themselves. On one such day Katie found Lance in the library.

“Hey, my brother and his boyfriend want me to stay home tomorrow night since they want a date night. So would you mind coming to my house for the session?” She handed him the address, which he put right into his phone’s map. It was literally two blocks away from his home. They had been neighbors the whole time! 

“Absolutely. I can come over for the session tomorrow. Hey, do you have Zarkon for history? He’s such a strange teacher. And wicked nasty.”

“Ugh yes I do. I hate him. He always pushes homework on us unnecessarily and assigns us too many papers all due in a week. Alright well I gotta go. I’ll see you at my place, right?”

“I’ll be there!”

 

 

“You’re going to her HOUSE? Dude, that’s so…intimate.” Keith’s shocked voice rang through the phone, shrill but attempting to be hushed at the same time. 

“Don’t you think I know that?? I’m not any more comfortable than anyone else about this… I’m honestly scared out of my mind. What if I make a move and it isn’t received well? What if she tries to make a move?? WHAT IF NOTHING HAPPENS?”

“Okay, bud chill. I was just joking. Everything will be fine. You’re there for a tutoring session. It isn’t life or death.” Keith smiled although he knew Lance couldn’t see. Lance had it so bad for this girl and Keith was determined to play matchmaker. “Besides, if one or both of you make a move then you’ll know where you stand, right?”

“Yeah I guess you’re right. Alright I’ll chill. Goodnight, Keith. I’ll let you know how it goes later.” 

“Goodnight Lance.”

The next afternoon as soon as classes were out, Lance headed over to Pidge’s house. He rang the bell, nervous apprehension in his veins propelling him forward. But it wasn’t Katie who answered. It was a tall man with a red scar on his nose. The man glared Lance into submission.

“Who are you?” The man’s voice was deep but not buff. 

“Uhhh… I’m Lance McClain. I’m here to see K-“ he stopped short when he heard movement down the hall.

“Oh! Hi! Shiro, its okay, he’s a friend! You can let him in.” Katie appeared in the doorway, wearing her hair down in a headband. She had on a sky blue dress that went as far as her knees. Lance stood at the door, gaping.

“Katie-Kat,” She threw him a warning glare. He cleared his throat and started again. “Katie, you look…”   
He couldn’t even finish his sentence. What else could he say? More like a girl? Dazzling? All of it sounded shallow and superficial even to his ears. Pretty girls were nothing new to Lance but Katie wasn’t one he ever thought of when pretty comes to mind. Not that she isn’t, but she downplays her own beauty so often that its managed to escape any guy’s mind when around her. But now, standing in front of him, she was beautiful. 

“Alright, fancy Lance, come on. Stop letting all the warm air out of the house.” She beckoned him inside. He shook himself and followed suit. 

“Who is that??” Lance walked by the buff guy giving him a terrified look but awe-struck all the same. 

“That is Shiro. He’s Matt’s boyfriend. He’s essentially another dad to me since my parents live in a different state. Don’t worry, they come visit often. They just wanted me to be more independent so I was sent to live with my brother. Matt’s taken over the role of the mom. He and Shiro are essentially married, they just won’t tie the knot…” She chuckled to herself. Lance swallowed audibly. He followed her up the stairs into a well-lit room. Various science fair awards were plastered to the walls and robotics trophies lined the shelves. Robot parts fell scattered on the ground. Lance stepped over a small triangle robot with green stripes. He barely registered that Pidge was talking to him. 

“Alright, so you can take the desk for ease of writing. Lance, are you okay?”

“This place looks amazing. It’s every mechanic’s dream!”

“Well just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean I can’t have hobbies. You’d be surprised the things you can find with tech.” 

“Okay so I guess we better get down to business right?” Lance caught her eyes. It was the first time he had really looked at them. They were honey colored. A glint of something Lance couldn’t put his finger on shown there. The two held their gaze for more than 2 minutes until Katie broke contact, blushing ever so slightly.   
She made a weird noise in her throat. His expression terrified her. She was usually able to read people pretty well but Lance was a mystery. 

“Right.” Katie pulled out her notes carefully. “Okay so for the quiz next week….” She trailed off, noticing he was still staring at her. “What?”   
He immediately felt badly. Shaking himself, he looked away from her. 

“Sorry. So for the quiz.” But he couldn’t focus around her. His mind went fuzzy. He turned his attention to the problem in front of him. Maybe if he didn’t stare at her he’d be okay. He gave the question a few more tries. Unfortunately, she saw he was having trouble so she came over to see how he was doing. As she leaned on the table, their hands brushed. Suddenly fire danced in Lance’s veins. He felt it long after it was over. The spot where she touched him was burning. A surge of adrenaline coursed through him. He didn’t understand what this sensation was but he loved it all the same. 

“Lance, are you…okay?” She gave him a look of concern and went to go take his arm. 

“Uhhh yeah.” He leaned away from her. It wasn’t exactly that he didn’t want her to touch him, he just thought if she did he’d burst. He glanced at her again, feeling a weird energy. She recognized this eventually and in a burst of confidence, she took his hand, lacing her fingers through his. It seared her skin but she held on. This was something she had wanted to do for a long time and she was compelled in the moment. Lance peered down at their intertwined hands cautiously. 

“You seemed like you needed…help.” Katie offered weakly. 

“ummm… Thanks I guess. I appreciate it?” Lance wasn’t sure how to respond to the fact that his lowkey crush was highkey holding his hand. All alarms were blaring. He got up, wrenching his hand ungracefully from hers. Lance couldn’t even bring himself to glance over in her direction. He hated what it probably seemed like for her. He was enjoying it, really. It just terrified him. They had been getting close! But this was a little too fast. He also needed a way to hide the blush harshly forming on his cheeks. 

“Uhm… I think it’s time to go. I just remembered I let my cat out. And the oven on. And I also may have left everything for a project due tomorrow at home… I’ll call you tonight.” 

“Lance! Lance, wait!! Don’t leave yet!!” But he was out the door and down the hall before she could stop him. 

 

 

“SHE HELD YOUR HAND?” Keith screamed into the phone. Lance sighed, unappreciatively. 

“Yes she did. She just took it and I couldn’t move or anything. I was frozen.” 

“Until you got up in a blaze of glory and ran out her door.” Keith offered, helpfully. 

“Yes until that point.” 

“Don’t you get it though dude?? SHE LIKES YOU. YOU’RE IN.” 

“I don’t even know if I like her that way!!”

“Lance, can I be brutally honest with you as your best friend and confidant?”

“When aren’t you?”

“Exactly. You’re not the kind of guy who hides your feelings well. I see the way you watch her when not hanging out with her. You have it bad, my dude. I just want you to know that. You should ask her out!!!” 

“But it’s too early!!” Lance protested.

“She HELD YOUR HAND. And you still think its too early? What’s wrong with you?” 

“I don’t know… I just don’t.”

 

 

 

Meanwhile, down the block a similar cell phone call was going on. 

“YOU GRABBED HIS HAND? THAT’S MY GIRL.” Katie had called her best friend, Hunk Garrett after everything happened.

“But it didn’t last long…”

“How long exactly?”

“Around 2-3 minutes. I could feel him heating up.” She was almost in tears. The rejection was too hard to handle. She had been so close to confessing but thank goodness she didn’t. 

“Hun, a 2 minute hand holding is a sign that someone does return your feelings. If that boy didn’t feel a thing then for one that’s his loss. But also he would have probably pulled his hand out right away. Keep trying. When do you see him next?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Just talk to him then. Clear everything up.” At that moment her ear buzzed. It was a text from Lance.

“Hey Hunk I gotta go. I’ll tell you what happened tomorrow.”

“Okay, goodnight sweetie.”   
After they hung up, Katie looked at the text:

"My behavior today was uncalled for. I wanted to make it up to you and to say I hope we can still be the best of friends. Wanna have a friendly lunch with me tomorrow after class?" 

She answered almost immediately. "Sure."

"Okay I’ll see you then. And I really am sorry, Katie. I feel awful. Friends?"

"Friends." She smiled softly to herself as she got ready for bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out.


	6. Come Hell Or High Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness abounds as our two young adults in love try to wrestle with their inner turmoil and remain friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS ON THIS STORY!!! I really do appreciate everyone taking the time to read it!! I will keep trying to add chapters as I write them. I may be busy since it is the middle of the term and between my work, rehearsal schedule and y'know actually sleeping, I may not update as regularly as I have been. so I just want to warn everyone now.
> 
> I want to apologize to anyone who may be upset by my character/word choice for Hunk... Very OOC for him i Know. I just needed someone to knock Katie back to her sense. 
> 
> Okay!! on with the story!!!

The initial greetings after all the awkwardness the previous day were uncomfortable to say the least. But eventually the two friends did overcome these feelings to talk normally during lunch after classes were out for the afternoon. 

“I’m still so scared of Shiro.” Lance tried to joke in an effort to break the ice between them.

“He’s not too bad once you get to know him. Give him a chance.” Katie laughed. The sound was the best Lance’s ears had heard up to that point. He grinned in spite of himself. 

“What are you so smiley for?” Katie asked him, hitting him on the arm. 

“Nothing. You’re just so cute when you laugh.” Lance couldn’t believe he had just said that. He began blushing ever so slightly. 

“I am? What makes you say that?” 

“You just laugh with your whole body. I don’t know how exactly. I just enjoy hearing it.” 

“I suppose I should do it more around you then. Too bad you aren’t that funny most of the time.” 

“Wow, okay, rude.” Lance fake glared at her, to which she essentially became the embodiment of the flirting emoji.

“GET A ROOM YOU TWO.” A new voice rang out. Keith was coming over to their table, hand in hand with Allura. “You banter like an old married couple! Just go out already.” 

“I’d say the same thing for you. But it’s a little late I suppose. Although you and Allura should get a room honestly.” Lance shot back. 

“We do have a room. But we choose not to banter in public. Come on. How long is it going to take?”

“Seriously. I’ve watched you two since day one and I can’t believe a definitive move hasn’t been made more than once yet.” Hunk strode to Katie’s side. He looked pointedly at her. She huffed at him but didn’t argue. How could she? They both had points. Valid points if she said so herself. Lance let out a heavy sigh.

“WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!!” He wailed. “KATIE, WE HAVE TO DUCK.” He grabbed her hand and dragged her under the table with him. Thank goodness underneath the table was dark so he couldn’t see her blush. Being in such close proximity made her nervous. Panic rose in her chest, making it difficult to breathe properly. She beckoned her heart rate to slow down. Her pleading only got stronger when he turned to look in her direction. As it was, she thought the entire café could hear her heart racing in her chest. 

“Pidge, you okay? You’re shaking.” He moved to hold her but she backed away fast. If he touched her again, she was sure she would explode. 

“I can’t do it, Lance. I’m sorry. I…have had a great time with you but maybe we need to figure stuff out first. I-I have to go. I’ll see you at our last session tomorrow.” She resurfaced, grabbed her backpack and left without another word. The others stared at Pidge’s empty spot and Lance’s dejected state. Hunk chased after Katie.

“She’ll roll back around. Give her time.” Keith placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You two have a connection. Neither one of you can or will deny that fact. What you do with your connection is a different story. But I know you and I know this won’t stop you. You will simply up your game. So do that. Go get this girl.” Keith smiled gently. Lance nodded in understanding. 

“Thanks, Keith. Now do you and Allura want to join me for lunch?” 

 

 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL WAS THAT? KATIE.” Hunk didn’t mean to sound angry. Generally, he wasn’t like this. Hunk is the cool dude of the school. He was just completely dumbfounded and afraid for his friend. It came out as rage. Katie winced. 

“Please, Hunk, don’t yell at me. I feel so confused right now and can’t take it.” 

“What exactly are you confused about, hun?” Hunk wrapped his smaller friend in a huge hug. She began sobbing, tears and exhaustion wracking her body. 

“My feelings. I don’t understand what is going on with me. I am so nervous around him and it hurts. We used to be so close and I want to be normal around him again. But I also don’t know how to control my impulses to hold his hand or kiss him if we’re too close. Hunk, what do I do?” 

“Can I tell you something?”

“What?” Katie wiped her cheeks and eyes.

“Lance was devastated when you left. I have a strong feeling he returns your feelings and if that’s the case you need to work out exactly how to act around him where you both don’t feel weird or rushed. Take it one day at a time.” Hunk took her hands in his. “I’ll be here the whole time if you need me. Now go back in there and sit with this boy. He needs you and you are in dire need of him, whether you admit it or not."

“Okay. Thanks Hunk.” Katie squeezed her friend’s hand and walked back into the cafeteria with her head up high.


	7. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE CHAPTER EVERYONE NEVER KNEW THEY NEEDED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about how OOC chapter 6 was... I feel terrible about that. But I loved writing this chapter because SHATT. So enjoy.

Lance and Keith kept talking about what had transpired only a moment ago. Allura sat on Keith’s other side still in shock at what had just happened. She would have to have some kind of discussion with Katie later girl to girl. 

“Dude, you need to tell her how you feel. She is acting nutty and pretty soon you both won’t know how to react to each other. You have two more tutoring sessions with her and then you may not see each other much. Would you like that?”

“well, of course not. I would rather see Katie everyday than not at all.” 

“Then tell her. Talk to her about it. The least you can do is give her that much. That display she gave is a clear indication that your honesty would be welcomed.” 

“Okay. I’m going to her house tonight for the session. I’ll make sure to talk to her there. Here she comes.”  
The boys leaned up to see Katie walking towards them. She had cleaned up at the insistance of Hunk and tried to put her best foot forward. 

“Hey guys. I didn’t mean to get so upset. I don’t know what came over me.” 

“It’s fine Katie. It’s good to have you back. Right, Lance?” Keith looked at his best friend pointedly.

“Yeah its alright.” Lance said halfheartedly. He was still bristling from Keith being correct…again.

“Lance, you still down for coming over tonight?” She asked tentatively.  
He looked up at the way her voice shook. His eyes found hers and held on.

“Yes. I will be over tonight.” 

“Just come in. The door will be open.”  
“Okay.”

That night, Lance headed over to Katie’s. She had given him permission to just walk in. So he did just that. But as soon as he walked through the door, he immediately regretted every decision he had made up to that moment. 

On the couch half-dressed, and in THAT POSITION were Shiro and Matt. They had all the things you expected from something out of Fifty Shades Of Gray. Except that it looked like they weren’t planning on using any one of them. The toys sat on the table next to the couch poised but not unpacked. 

Why they were doing this in the living room was beyond Lance’s comprehension. But Shiro and Matt had already seen him. Everyone shared the same mortified expression. Lance backed out of the house, closing the door behind him. He sat on the opposite side of the street rethinking his entire existence. 

Sometime, Katie came downstairs, confused. She saw her brother and Shiro on the sofa looking fairly amused.

“Where’s Lance? He was supposed to be here 45 minutes ago.” 

“Check outside.”  
Katie peeked and saw Lance across the street with a terrified expression on his face. She raced outside to him.

"Lance, are you okay?” She took his hand and led him to the house. She didn’t see Shiro make a face at Lance, motioning for him not to talk about what he had just seen.


End file.
